Natural
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Kisuke Urahara had always followed what came naturally to him, but what happens when he is told that doing what's natural isn't the right thing to do? Uryu Ishida is an addict when it comes to alcohol and sex, but when the unnatural is added in, he has to decide which path to take. A strange connection between a Shinigami and Quincy. Urahara/Uryu and (mentions) Urahara/Yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

Urahara is glad that his life took a turn for the better and that his friends and 'family' come naturally. Uryu is sad that his lake of friends and family is his natural life, so he drinks. Better than it sounds, I swear by it! This is dramatic and full of emotion, but I tried to make it funny as well. I have 1 prayer in here called the Irish Blessing from the Catholic religion.

* * *

In The Near Future

His midnight blue hair matching the skies own dark shade. White ironed uniform holding his legs and arms snugly, while a cape hung down, showcasing the blue cross that was stitched into the front of the outfit. A small, almost delicate, gold chain hung from the center of his chest to the start of his long sleeve. Contrasting with the gold chain, hung a silver necklace with a blue star in the center, wrapped three times and still dangling, around a slim, pale wrist. This young man seemed to be in perfect harmony with the night, while at the same time becoming an outcast. A raven crowed as he ran past the town at a high speed. Using one of his clans ancient techniques, hirenkyaku, the young man easily caught up to what he was chasing. Slowing to a halt he lifted his arm, a blue web appeared to spin out in his right hand, forming a stunningly bright bow. Pulling the bowstring back with his left hand, he aimed at the monster, who was wrecking all the midnight harmony by just standing there. Releasing the blue glowing arrow, the archer whispered something barely audible.

**"I'm sorry."**

The arrow hit it's target and the monster screeched, but a second later, turned into black dust. Somehow the archer failed to notice the man crouching a few yards away from him, dressed in all black to conceal his spiritual energy; the man didn't want to be seen. With a sad frown the young archer got on one knee and touched his forehead, chest, right shoulder, than his left shoulder, with his left hand. Holding his hands together with his head down in prayer, he closed his eyes and recited.

"May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand."

As he said 'untill we meet again' he gained a slight smile and got up. The black dust glowed a magnificent blue than turned into a white and red butterfly, flying to the heavens. He turned and slowly walked away, not being in much of a hurry.

As the young archer left, the man in the bushes stood up and repeated.

"May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand. I wonder what goes on in your mind, Uryu Ishida…"

Natural, an Uryu (Uryuu) Ishida X Kisuke Urahara fanfic

Present Day

It was a rainy morning in Karakura town, Japan, and most houses were active with the hustle and bustle of families preparing for work or school. It was a Monday after all. The scene zooms in on the lone teenager in the house, who appears to still be in a deep sleep, do to his methodical heart beat and relaxed features.

_"BEEP BEEP"  
"BEEP BEEP"  
"BEEP_ **BANG**_"_

A growl of frustration left Uryu's bow shaped lips as he realized the fact that…  
A.) He just broke his 5th alarm clock (that month).  
B.) His hand got snagged on one of the broken fragments of metal (he bought the metal one so that it wouldn't break, you see how it worked out) and now has a deep cut running from his pinky to his thumb on his right hand.  
And…  
C.) The cut hurt like hell.

"SHIT!"

Throwing the blankets back, the teen scrambled out of bed, tripping three times on his way to the bathroom. Most of the time, Uryu Ishida is rational and refined, but in the mornings (when no one else is around)… well… let's just say he's not exactly a morning person.

Opening the bathroom door, he mentally cursed himself as he realizes that he had stored the band aids on the top shelf last time he 'put them away.'

*Last Time (Last Week...)*

_"BEEP BEEP"  
"BEEP BEEP"  
"BEEP_ **BANG**_"_

"Frack!"

Uryu had cut his hand on one of his old alarm clocks. This one, not being metal, hurt a lot less but it was a Thursday and he had finals for the quarter; he was not in the mood.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he grabbed the first aid kit off of the sink, which he put there last night after he cut up his knee (don't ask), and pulled out the band aids. Getting one on, he realized how late it was and slammed the medical supplies shut. In a hurry, he threw the container, hoping it would stick, and somehow… it did. He didn't question it, he just thanked God and ran out the door.

*In The Present*

Now, he was questioning how God really felt about him.

Taking a white towel, he grasped it in his cut hand to slow the bleeding. Closing the toilet seat lid with his good hand, he stepped up on it. Reaching to the top of the medicine cabinet he grabbed the first aid kit. Climbing off the toilte, he put the box on the sink counter, and opened it. Removing the towel from his hand, he washed it with peroxide, then neatly wrapped gauze around it.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why, don't you look terrible today! Why does school start sooo early?"

Like most teenagers, his room was a mess that he had to stumble through to get to the living room, the only passage to the wonderful place where he keeps his food. Unlike most teenagers, this boy owned this entire apartment. He had to cook, clean, sew, and pay the bills by himself. Unlike most teenagers, he also owned his own online fashion company, which all the girls and guys loved to buy things from, so he had enough money to pay the bills.

He was pretty good at cleaning, so when he was planning on having company (which he did quite often), he easily stuffed all his junk in a closet. As he was sitting there, eating a Poptart, this teen looked like the ideal picture of innocence. The many who thought that are very mistaken. In most books he's a perfect angel, but in reality he's more of a sexual deviant. Bi-sexual he may be, he strangely prefers younger women (one, two years) or older men (five-ten years). He enjoys making them squirm with anticipation, and has found this easier with younger women and older men.

Being only sixteen, some people would believe that this is only sexual frustration's of puberty. Being only sixteen, he believes that since he's had these feelings since he was thirteen, it's not something continuing from puberty.

Under most people's definitions, this boy is a role model. Under his definition, he's a sex addict, and he knows it.

Sex isn't his only issue. Drinking. He's fairly good at it, and can go a few rounds with people twice his age. His favorite drink is red wine, but, of course, he's welcome to try anything. He doesn't drink anything illegal (if you don't count the fact that he's underage) and he doesn't smoke. In the apartment, he keeps some wine (red and white), tequila, and alcoholic strawberry soda.

All this stuff isn't exactly a teenage rebellion.

This is for all his issues. Hollows, Soul Reapers, death, and of course… his own father. Yes indeed, his own father's cold abandonment led him to do what he does now.

Finishing up his chocolate breakfast, he went back into his room and changed into his school uniform. Something in his mind told him that today was going to be a bad day.

****Time Skip****

Well, he was right.

He figured this one out as he passed out in the middle of his battle with the Hollow. It was, of course, Kurosaki's fault. The idiot didn't realize the meaning of 'thinking something through' before going into action. You see, during the middle of school (1:30ish), a Hollow's cry rang out. Chasing after it, the low level Hollow lead Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu to an abandoned parking lot. Charging in, sword first, Ichigo almost got a deadly blow from a second, low level Hollow.

Almost.

Uryu used hirenkyaku to push Ichigo out of the way, but there wasn't enough time for him to move. The Hollow hit Uryu with a major blow, but not as deadly as he would've hit Ichigo with. Currently, Uryu's unconscious body is quickly being taken to Urahara's Shop, in Chad's arms (bridal style), after Orihime did the healing.

"My, my... what do we have here? What on earth has happened to little Ishida-kun?~"  
"A Hollow sliced his back. Inoue already did most of the healing, he's still unconscious and we thought you should check on him."  
"Right this way~~"

The, overly cheerful, shop keeper lead them down a hall to one of his guest rooms. Telling Chad to place him on the bed, they all left the room to get some tea on Urahara's insistence to 'leave him to heal'. Ichigo took his tea from Tessi with a pouty look on his face, you see, he really wanted to stay with Uryu.

"What happened during the battle?"  
"Oh! You see… there were five Hollows! They attacked us, but we only thought there was one! Kurosaki-kun jumped up and tried to defeat one, but almost got hit by the second, but Ishida-kun took the attack like a superhero!"  
"Thank you, Inoue-chan, are you all okay?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, you all better get back home! It's nearly ten and you need your rest. I'll take care of little Ishida-kun~" (Woah… time goes quick!)  
"But, Uraha-"  
"Go home, Inoue-chan."  
"O-okay. Goodnight, Urahara-san."  
"Goodnight, all of you."

They all left the shoten after many protest (mostly from a certain strawberry). Urahara sat back down at the small table across from Tessi and they both began to sip their tea in a comfortable silence. A silence, that is before they heard the guest door slam open with enough force to make the whole house/store shake. This surprised Urahara and Tessi enough to make them both walk over to see what had happened.

"Ahh, Ishida-kun~ I don't think you should be up and moving around so fast~"  
"I'm fine, Urahara-san. I'm going home."  
"Not dressed like that! There's blood all over you. Don't you think your neighbors will be questionit?"  
"I guess…"  
"Then you can stay here for the night, free of charge! Go back into the guest room, get the clothes and toiletries, and go shower up!"  
"Wha-?"  
"Go!"

With that Urahara pushed Uryu back into the room and closed the door. There was a shower in there, so he didn't have to come back out. Keeping his hand on the door, Urahara let what he had said sink in.

He told him to stay here for the night, use the shower. To Uryu, it probably sounded natural, given how many times he has stayed here when preparing for battle. To an outsider, it probably sounded perverted, like an older man is trying to take advantage of an attractive teen. To Urahara, it sounded like both. He wasn't an idiot, he could see Uryu's girlish beauty, but also, Uryu was tired and stained in blood. The cops would have shown up if somebody saw him.

Stepping away from the door, Urahara went back to the small circular table, across from Tessi, and started drinking more tea. He heard the sound of the shower and couldn't help himself from thinking of the boy within.

_Blue eye's clouded in lust as he inserted a finger into himself, water cascading down porcelain features…_

He knew he needed to stop before he got a ragging hard-on.

The scene showed the very same boy on Urahara's mind, stepping out of the shower. He dried his hair and body, then, turning around, he saw himself, face to face, with a full body mirror. Dropping the towel onto the floor, Uryu looked into the mirror with a frown. Why did so many people like him? Too thin, too pale. That's what he thought. Why could he get anyone he wanted, when he was so unattractive? Maybe it was his age… older men were okay with his looks, considering that he was only sixteen. But there was the girls… he liked younger girls, around fourteen, so maybe they liked him because he's older? He felt like kicking the mirror in, and almost did, but he realized that this wasn't his house or his mirror. It was Urahara's.

The boy got dressed quickly, then went to bed.

****Time Skip****

When he woke up, the sun was shining brightly through his room's window. It was strange. He felt less stressed this morning than usual. Quickly getting dressed, he thought about how Urahara had addressed him with more care than the usual, perverted Urahara possessed. Opening the door, he walked out of his temporary room with the intention of going home. That wasn't happening.

"Good morning, Ishida-kun~ Sleep well?"  
"Very. Thank you Urahara-san, but I would like to leave before I am late for class."  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"No, but-"  
"It's 4:25." "  
In the morning!?"  
"No, in the afternoon. School is already over, so stay for awhile. Pancakes?"  
"Oh, I couldn't intru-"

"Tessi!?"  
"Yes, Kisuke?"  
"Will you make us some pancakes?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you≈"

The Quincy was left with his mouth open in protest.

"Ishida-kun, you don't want to catch any flies~"  
"Oh, uh… sorry."

Porcelain cheeks dusted over with red as the teen realized his mistake. A fan came up and a hat came down, to block the smile on the shop keepers face from showing. To him, Uryu Ishida was too adorable for his own good. The man gave the teen a once over to see how he looked. It was his outfit, afterall. Short sleeved black shirt, light denim jeans. The whole outfit was a little big on him and it was adorable. The pancakes came out and he watched the young teens face light up with happiness over the food. He also watched as the gay expression left the boy's face, as he regained more of a monotone expression. Urahara's own smile dropped, but he quickly regained a more forced one and began eating.

"Do you like the pancakes, Ishida-kun?"

Urahara almost dropped his fork at what he saw. The Quincy looked up at him, glasses sliding down his nose, and licked a drop of syrup off of his upper lip.

"Yes, thank you, Urahara-san."

The teens expression grew concerned at the way the shop keeper seemed to freeze up. But then again, he did seem to be acting strange lately. Whenever the archer was near, he either couldn't stay away or couldn't get away fast enough.

"Urahara-san, are you okay? You have been acting kind of strange lately… are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking~ Please, eat more!"  
"Oh, I cou-"

With that, Urahara called Tessi in to serve them more pancakes.

When Uryu and Urahara couldn't even look at another pancake, the shop keeper finally let the archer return home. After a little bit of studying, a glass of wine, and an episode of Psych later… the teen went to his bed and fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

****Time Skip****

The clock struck midnight at the sound of the Hollow's roar. Uryu's eyes flew open to the unnerving sound and he rose to his feet. Quickly, he dressed and took his leave through his apartment's window. He let the spirit energy carry him with every step he took. At his high speed, he quickly arrived at where he sensed the Hollow. A twenty foot monster, with a razor tail and a pigs face. Closing his eyes, he could sence everyone in the area. Orihime and Chad were coming as fast as they could, but Ichigo-

"Hey, Ishida!"

-was already landing next to him.

"Quite joking around, Kurosaki. I'll keep it in the area and unable to touch you, easily. You know what you do."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll slice this ugly bastard to pieces!"

By the time Orihime and Chad arrived the Hollow was already destroyed. There was no point of them coming. They wouldn't make it on time and Uryu and Ichigo could easily take care of this weak level Hollow by themselves, not to mention together. But then again… Ichigo's time for power is running up. Soon he won't have any power, not even the ability to see weak spirits. They were all trying to find different solutions before the symptoms even started to appear. Ichigo and Uryu waited a couple of minutes before Orihime and Chad showed up.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Arriving back at his house, Uryu changed back into a big Falling In Reverse concert t-shirt and a pair of black fuzzy pajama pants. Slipping back into bed, he started to dream again. Autumn. It used to be such a beautiful season, but now it's stained in blood.

The Urahara Shoten was blissfully quite. Key word being 'was'. The scream of the Hollow woke the whole house, but since it was literally right across the street, it was very loud and annoying. Two pre-teens were in the mist of preparing for battle when a giant of a man stopped them.

"I told you two that this is time for bed."  
"But, Tessi-"  
"Kurosaki-san and his friends will handle it. Back to bed."

Gray eyes closed at the sound of arguing. Most people would be annoyed when they have to listen to fights in the middle of the night, but this is normal. This is home. It comes natural… The fighting, the emotion, the help that we receive. To Kisuke Urahara, this was life. Happiness, full of people you treat like family.

**He felt extremely lucky that all of this came natural to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

The week came and went with only a few distractions. As Ichigo's power level drained, the Hollows began to shrink down to a much smaller group, but they didn't stop. Days and nights drew longer for the spiritually aware, but as the clock struck down, Ichigo's powers ran out. The scene showed the Urahara Shoten the night after Ichigo's powers dissolved.

"Ahh, Ishida-kun~ How are you?"  
"Stop messing around, Urahara-san. Why did you call me here?"  
"Soul Society is looking past you now, but if your Hollow count shoots up…"  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"You need to stay low for now, Ishida-kun. I can defeat most of the Hollows until we find a way to restore Kurosaki-kun's powers. I know that you don't like to destroy Hollows, but I also know that you don't like to let Hollows destroy people. I'll come whenever I feel a Hollow, no matter what level. Will that arrangement be fine?"  
"That will be okay for now. Please update me on the situation at hand."  
"Of course."

It was a Saturday. A rainy autumn Saturday. As Uryu walked home, he held an umbrella high above his head to shield himself from the rain. Most people hated the rain, but to Uryu, it was his salvation.

The sun always brought bad memories.

The sun brought death. The rain brought life. He was born during a November rain, his mom said that his eyes reflected that rain.

_"It was like God captured the beauty of the rain and put it all into your eyes. I love your eyes, Uryu."_  
_"I think your eyes are prettier, mommy!"_  
_"But they pale in comparison to yours."_

Katagiri was a beautiful woman. Pale blue eyes fitting nicely with her jet black hair, a skinny, but supple, body. Ryuken is a fairly attractive man. Navy eyes contrasting with white hair, a fit and fairly muscled body. Uryu is a beautiful boy. A replica of his father, but having all the features of his mother. More like a woman, but obviously a man.

The only two people that he had ever loved died on supposedly "happy" days. During autumn Uryu Ishida preferred the rain, but stayed silent when the sun would peak out. He could still see the life fade out of his mother's eyes. He could still smell the blood drying on crisp leaves. He could still feel the tears falling down his cheeks. He could still hear Ryukens voice telling him…

_"You're such a disgrace of a son. People die, Uryu. That's just the way of life."_

He doesn't cry. He used to cry, but he stopped that awhile ago. It's not hard to hold the tears in. It's not hard to drown the tears out. He arrived home at the first sound of thunder.

_But then again, God has also_ _ruined the rain for me._

He held in a cough, the first sign that he was beginning to develop another cold. Prone to heat and the cold, hating all seasons, but despising one.

_Autumn..._

* * *

"I have him enclosed. Do it, Urahara-san."

Benihime swung down upon the Hollow with a final scream of triumph. The Hollow's own wail faded away as he transformed into a beautiful, black and purple, Hell butterfly.

"Well, I think that may be the last one tonight…"  
"I hope so. Their going to start interfering with my work if they keep coming in these mobs…"  
"If you need to study, I can keep watch on the town, Ishida-kun."  
"No, Urahara-san, I'm fine for know… but…"  
"What is it?"  
"Can you keep watch Thursday, alone?"  
"Okay then, see you around~"  
"Thank you."

Turning around, Uryu disappeared into the night with the use of hirenkyaku. Urahara was dumbstruck, as the tear he knew he saw hit the paved road. He convinced himself that it was only the first buds of rain, because soon came a downpour, and then there was him. Standing alone in the rain wondering what he might have just witnessed.

_"Boys don't cry, Uryu."_

He felt like such an idiot. Why did he let that tear slip? He didn't even have enough time to wipe it away before it hit the road beneath his feet. He knew there was no way for the shop keeper to tell the difference between his tear and the rain, but he felt as if he knew. It scared him. Urahara knew everything about him. Urahara knew everything he didn't want him to know.

"Hello there, Ishida-kun!"  
"Hello, Ririchi-san. Let me help you with that…"  
"Oh? Thank you."

The young Quincy took the bags from his elderly neighbors hands. She took out her apartment keys and opened the door. Uryu went inside to be greeted by the scent of chocolate that always seemed to be enveloping the house.

"You can place those over here."

He moved over, placed the bags on the dinning table and began to unpack them, putting them into their correct places.

"Oh, I don't know what I would do without you, Ishida-kun! You're so helpful, especially when you take care of Sofia, she really seems to like you."  
"I don't know why you say she's a demon-cat, she's the sweetest thing with me."  
"Exactly! She scratches and hisses at anyone who even dares to look her way, but with you… it's like you're a better person than anyone she knows, but I suppose that's true."  
"You're too kind, Ririchi-san. I have some homework to finish up, so if that is all…"  
"Thank you for the help! Here take these."

The teen stared down at the plate full of Christmas themed cookies, cupcakes and brownies. He took notice of the ones shaped like crosses among the many snowflakes and trees.

"Thank you, Ririchi-san."  
"No, thank you, Ishida-kun. Don't study too hard, goodbye!"  
"Goodbye."

He closed her apartment door and opened his. He loved Ririchi-san like a grandmother, for she reminded him of his grandfather. Strangely, she had many moments where he could swear that she is related to Inoue-chan. Closing the door he looked down at the sweets.

Chocolate brownies with red bean paste. Red velvet cupcakes with leak spread. Vanilla cookies with banana cream. Yep... just like Inoue-chan.

_"RIING RIING"  
__"RIING_ **Cilck**_"_

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Ishida-kun! Are you going to Asano-kun's party tonight?"  
"No, I have an essay to write."  
"Aww, please? You only have the essay, right? That's due in a week, can you come to this party, please? Pretty, pretty, please?"

The young archer could literally see the puppy dog eyes through her voice. What could he do? I mean, it's Orihime Inoue, the sweetest person on earth!

"I guess I could come for a little..."  
"Yay! Me and Tatsuki will pick you up at seven. See you soon, Ishida-kun!"

Before he could say anything else, the over-exited red-head hung up. He turned to the alarm clock; 6:32pm. Less than thirty minutes until Inoue-chan will show up. Less than thirty minutes to get ready. Getting to his bedroom, Uryu began to undress from his school uniform and pull on a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue, 3/4 sleeved, shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many drinks does that make for you now, Kurosaki?"  
"Th-that's none of ya business, 'shida."  
"Of course it isn't. I don't even know why I came…"  
"Wellp! You're h-here, so drink!"  
"No thank you, Kuosaki."

The orange head forcefully shoved a canned beer into the raven's hands. He just sighed and rolled his eyes, placing the can on the table beside him. They were standing in the kitchen of Keigo's house, for his parents aren't home and he decided it best to throw a party. Normally, Uryu wouldn't deny a free drink, but he can't drink in front of people from his school. He's Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, he can't just be a party beast in front of their faces.

"You know, 'shida… I always did find ya like really hot…"  
"Kurosaki, are you okay? I think you might have had to much to drink tonight."  
"N-no, I'm goooood. I-I-I just have been meanin' to tell ya for awhile now…"  
"You're drunk, you should go to bed. I'm going home, goodnight Kurosaki."  
"C'mon, 'shida!"  
"Goodnight."

Uryu left the drunken party and went back to his apartment. He went inside and had the only drink he would have tonight, while beginning an episode of Black Butler. He felt like a little bit of Bassy tonight.

_Tomorrow's a school night, the idiots… They'll all have hangovers…_

Tomorrow was a Monday, but, for once, Uryu was okay with that. In fact, he wished that it would stay Monday so that he could avoid the inevitable. He wasn't looking forward to Thursday.

He cleaned up his mess and went to his bedroom to sleep of the day.

Urahara, on the other hand, was up late working things through his brain. He couldn't sleep, too many things were happening in his life right now.

1.) He needed to find a solution to Ichigo's power problem.  
2.) He needed to find out what was wrong enough to justify Uryu crying.  
And the one he's most ashamed of…  
3.) He needed to stop crushing on the teen!

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize Yoruichi was entering through the window in her human form.

"What's wrong, Kisuke?"  
"Oh nothing, Yoruichi~ Just inventing a new version of soul pager≈"  
"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"  
"Don't be silly, I'm fine. I just… what progress has Soul Society made?"  
"That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Soul Society hasn't figured out much, even with Kurotsutchi's supposed 'genius'."  
"I haven't made much progress either."

The two of them sorted through different files and worksheets, but came up blank. They went to bed around two the next morning. Yoruichi left at five with only three hours of sleep and no farewell from the still sleeping shop keeper. He was worn out and there was more on his mind that he refused to admit. If only she knew what it was, then she could solve that and he would be back to his old self again. He would find a solution in a snap, that's just how he is.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday passed with few distractions from Hollow's or other beings. Ichgio kept trying to get Uryu alone to confess his love, but Uryu wasn't having it. So, he avoided the powerless Shinigami (a little harsh…). Today was thursday, December 12, and as Urahara awoke, he realized that he had not yet figured out what was wrong with Uryu. While the shop keeper sat down to have some morning tea and eggs, Uryu woke without the sound of his alarm clock. He couldn't stay asleep, even when he removed all noise.

Today was the anniversary of his sensei's and mother's death, after all. He would call out today, Ryuken might give him hell about it, but he couldn't care less. This year had been full of mistake and regret. Choices weighed him down like a ton of bricks and he couldn't keep himself in check. He'll skip today, for when he looked out the window, looked out at the happy surroundings and the sun pouring generously down upon them, he couldn't take it. Shooting up from bed, he closed the blinds with a snap. Grabbing his phone off of the bed side table, he called the school's main office and told them that he was sick and couldn't attend today. They let him go without question, for they could hear the sorrow in his voice.

He raided his cabinets and fridge and grabbed any and all liquor he had. Underneath his bed, he pulled out a box containing two bracelets that latched on to his wrists and wouldn't release by force. Sitting up on his bed, he pulled his headphones on and the sounds of Fall Out Boy began to fill his ears at a high enough volume to make any other noise nonexistent. Cracking open the first can of strawberry soda, he downed it all in one sip. He went from can to can, until he finished what was left, then he drank the half bottle of tequila, then the almost empty white wine. By the time he began to drink the red wine, he was so strung out that he passed out.

A red wine bottle broke on the floor, spilling the liquid all over the hardwood. The last thing playing through Uryu's subconscious was the beginning of the next song on his MP3. This song meant a lot to him, even though he doesn't know why.

**_By the light of the moon_**  
**_She rubs her eyes_**  
**_Says it's funny how the night_**  
**_Can make you blind_**  
**_I can just imagine_**  
**_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_**  
**_But if she feels bad then I do too_**  
**_So I let her be_**

Today is their shared death date and the day Uryu left 'home'.

Urahara's ears perked up at the, ever so slight, fade in spiritual pressure. There were no Hollows and no (currently) active Soul Reapers. Something was controlling its power way beyond the normally desired limit, but it was something (or someone) he couldn't sense in the first place.

He has three choices, either…  
A.) Label it as a new unknown threat.  
B.) Label it as a personal threat from Ryuken… again.  
C.) See what the little expert spiritual sensor felt. But than he remembered…

Uryu took today off.


	4. Chapter 4

Took awhile for the update... I've been busy... my life consists of cosplaying and sleeping...

* * *

Urahara was on his way to Uryu's appartement along with Tessi. Once at his apartment door, the shop keeper knocked. He knocked again, but louder. The next door over opened to reveal an elderly lady.

"Are you two friends of Ishida-kun?"

She stressed 'friends', but the implication of something more seemed to skip over the otherly occupied shop keeper.

"Yes, is he out right now?"  
"He should be in today, but please don't bother him right now."  
"Why not now?"  
"It's just a very significant day for him today. Personally, I don't even know what he has against today. It's just that for three years now, ever since I've known him, on December twelve, he's shut himself in there and he doesn't come out till a couple days later. I try not to be nosey, so I let him be."

Urahara released his spiritual pressure into Uryu's appartement searching for the boy. He checked again and again, but he couldn't find his spiritual pressure. A gust of air came and the shop keeper smelt something that he couldn't put his finger on draft from under the door. It was a soft smell, something like wine, but to thin to tell through the door.

"Do you have any keys into his place?"  
"I do, but, as I said, I don't want to bother him."  
"I suppose… Thank you very much, please tell him that he's needed in the shoten."  
"Of course."

She stood outside her apartment with a nice little smile, but it was only a front. Urahara could tell that she was waiting for them to leave. She seemed to care for Uryu in a grandmotherly way, like he was very important to her. They walked down the steps and continued up the road until he felt the ladies spiritual pressure go inside her apartment.

"There's probably another way in, a…"

The shop keeper walked around back to the apartment complex. Luckily, Uryu was on the first floor and…

"Right side window. Let's go."

They ran to the side and Tessi hoisted the smaller man through the open window. He pulled himself up and through after. The smell of alcohol was strong, stronger than he'd smelt in a long time. They kept walking and opened the first door across from the window. _Bathroom._ Closing the door they continued on their way. In front of them was a small living room next to that was a kitchen/dinning room. To their right was another door, he opened it. _Bedroom._

The shopkeeper froze as his eyes landed on a figure laying still on a bed. The two ran up to him and Kisuke removed his headphones. Loud music erupted from them, but he didn't turn them off as he shook the boy. He could smell a overwhelming scent, bigger than the other liquor. _Red wine._ Looking next to the bed, he saw the broken bottle on the floor, red liquid spreading on the wooden floor. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found a small one.

"Tessi, we need to get him to the shoten. It looks like he has alcohol poisoning."  
"Are you sure we can treat that? We should probably take him to a hospital, Kisuke."

The shop keeper quickly looked over the boy. _Maybe it would be best to take him to the hospital, but what would Ryuken do? No, no… I'll tell him later, but for now…_

"We need to get him to the shoten."

Tessi pushed Kisuke back outside through the window in the hall, then he handed Uryu to Kisuke through the window and lifted himself out. Using flash step, they returned to the shoten almost immediately. Jinta and Ururu were sweeping up outside until they noticed who was back.

"Uh, boss? Why do you have strawberries friend?"  
"I'll explain later, just stay out here, we'll need privacy."

Kisuke and Tessi went inside and to the nearest healing room. Kisuke laid the boy down on the bed and Tessi began a healing spell that he thought might be affective against alcohol poisoning. Uryu was out cold and was probably going to stay like that for a while. Kisuke looked over the boy's appearance, but besides being a little paler than usual and his puffy eyes, the boy seemed unharmed. Then he took a closer look at his face and he could see tear stains on his cheeks which was weird.

_Because Uryu Ishida does not cry._

"What's wrong, Kisuke?"  
"I'm fine, just looking him over."

His eyes are puffy and there are tear stains running down his cheeks. He reeked of alcohol, to the point where if you got close enough to him you'll get drunk. He said he wouldn't be Hollow hunting today… Why didn't I ask why? No, it was unavoidable. Even if he asked, Uryu wouldn't have told him and they would be in this same situation, but still… _Why didn't I pay more attention?_

It was funny, really. The ever observant shop keeper, more attuned to this boy than anyone (or so he thought), not noticing something so noticable. Something so obvious.

* * *

_Everything hurts… My_ _legs, arms, head, but… oh God… my stomach…_ Uryu's eyes bursted open and he grabbed the garbage can that was so conveniently placed next to him. He puked up any lingering food from Wednesday and cringed at the familiar feeling of the vile substance. He froze when he heard Urahara begin to speak, depraved of his usual cheery voice.

"May I ask you some questions, Ishida-kun?"

He didn't respond he just tried to loose focus, to try to help his headache move along. But Urahara continued without an answer.

"How long have you been drinking?"

He was putting lightly. Asking, 'how long have you been a alcoholic', didn't seem appropriate. Uryu didn't answer, he just glared at the paper wall.

"Why are you drinking like this? And why today?"

Enough was enough. With the throbbing headache and stomach pains, Uryu was especially intolerant right now. He snapped back.

"Why is it any of your damn business?"  
"Because you could have died."

There was no point of sugar coating it. Uryu didn't respond well when Urahara tried to dance around the subject. Even so, it took a lot for Urahara to drop his act to address such an important issue.

"So? Did you just take me here to laugh in my face? I drink, so what? All teenagers drink, it's expected of us. You don't know me, Urahara."

Urahara tried to take in the archers appearance, but he wasn't facing him, he was still facing the wall. Uryu was like Urahara, in a way. Instead of a overly cheery cover, the teen had a monotone one. As Urahara covered himself with a hat and fan, Uryu hid behind a pair of glasses. They both didn't like others to know what they were thinking and were nervous when someone broke their shields.

"You're correct, Ishida-kun. This incident proves that, but may I try? I think I can get close."

The shop-keeper knew he was pushing it, but he needed to break the barrier. To tell Uryu how much he liked him by telling him how much he knew about the boy. He began to talk when Uryu did not respond.

"First of all, I know some events, but not the exact dates. I know that you lost your grandfather to a hollow at a very young age, and your mother to a comma at an even younger age. I know that Ryuken  
wasn't much of a father to you, so you ran away sometime after your grandfather's death. I know that you try to stay closed off to yourself and you hate the fact that Ichigo forced his way into your life, along with Rukia, Chad and Inoue-chan. You followed him into Soul Society because you wanted to return the favor of friendship. I know that you hate Mayuri Kurotsuchi so much that you sacrificed your powers to have a chance at killing him and that you now know that he is a coward among many other things. Once you lost your powers, you thought you had nothing left until your father offered you a chance to get your powers back. You wanted them so much, that you accepted his offer, even at the price of not associating with Soul Reapers. You found a loop hole and when Inoue-chan was taken to Huecco Mundo, you couldn't abandon her or your other friends so you went. I know that you are upset about Ichigo's loss of power, because it reminds you of yourself. I know that you aren't as strong as you show others."

The unspoken words that somehow floated in the room. _I know that you are broken on the inside._ Uryu's glare wiped around from the paper wall to the frowning shop-keeper. Uryu was glad that he hadn't noticed his missing glasses, because it was easier to look at someone's face when you couldn't see their expression. Urahara stood and opened the paper door.

"Tessi will bring you tea."


	5. Chapter 5

Throwing his hat to land on the shelf next to his cane, Urahara fell backwards onto his bed, bouncing until the springs got used to his weight. He laid there with spread out arms and open palms. He needed to relax. He hadn't meant to say all he did, but the lake of comment from Uryu caught him more off-guard than his snappiest comeback. The blinds rattled as a black cat came through the open window.

"Kisuke?"  
"Yes, Yoruichi?"

Urahara continued to stare up at the ceiling as the cat turned into a nude women. She grabbed one of her robes out of the closet and quickly put it on. She then laid down on the bed next to Urahara, his arm resting under her back. She stared at the ceiling with him.

"This house is beautiful, in it's own way. Do you remember how long you have been here?"  
"Over one hundred years."  
"I'm surprised no one has noticed… but then again, people never seem to see what's right underneath their own noses."  
"They are just human."  
"True. That also means they can't see what this little store represents. The statement it makes just existing."

Urahara studied the delicate ceiling as if he has never seen if before now. Yoruichi smiled at the ceiling while Urahara frowned. His mind couldn't contemplate her logic right now and she realized that, so she explained.

"The whole statement of you in this house with nobody noticing. Not humans, Soul Reapers… I don't even think that Ishida-kun noticed you were here. Such_ thin _paper walls that nobody can see through even if they squinted."

_Now I see where you're going. My hat and smile, somehow convincing everyone that I'm happy or they are to crept out to even come close. My thin shields to protect me from the worlds I have to live in._

"I do love this house though. It's old and worn, unlike everything I've ever had. It's kind of funny. Usually people complain about how they want to be rich, but I guess you always want what you can't have. I've always wanted to be middle-class. Someone who has to work at things, instead of having them handed to her on a golden platter.

And that's why we're such good friends, Kisuke. I have to work at cracking the shell that surrounds you and you have to work at the shell that surrounds me. I take great pride in knowing some things about you that I maybe shouldn't. Because with most people you would get defensive and hide your emotions behind a creepy smile since you don't want anybody to know what's going on in your own life. I even remember the only way you would ever give me a small snippet of your life. I remember telling you about myself, my old life and how I hated it."

And there was the answer that he was looking for. He has to open up to Uryu before Uryu would open up to him. He should be running down the hall to tell the teen anything and everything about his life, but he couldn't find the courage to stand up. He was scared. _That someone else will know everything about me._

"I remember when I even had a crush on you. Looking at it now, I suppose it makes sense that I liked you. You were free of restraints, even daring. No one knew who you were and they didn't really care about anything you did. On that rare occasion when someone would give you crap, you just took it with a smile, practically laughing in their face. I truly am happy that we decided not to continue our little relationship. We fit together in a friendship, not in something as complicated as boyfriend/girlfriend. I like being able to lay here on this bed on top of your arm, but feel no sexual push. Do you ever get that feeling, Kisuke? The feeling that maybe two people would fit better in a close friendship versus a relationship?"

This time, she turned her head to face him. He stared blankly at the ceiling, but he knew what she meant. All the options he had to pursue with Uryu, all the ones he wants... that would be completely and utterly wrong. What he needed to do, the only thing truly fair to everyone but him, was to talk to him. Hug him, maybe even a kiss, something to help the boy. _But not a relationship with make-outs, cuddling and raw desire._

"I have to go visit a few people in Soul Society, I'll be back late tomorrow. Good luck, Kisuke."

The blinds rattled and Urahara was left laying next to Yoruichi's green, silk robe. As the blinds rattled, the moon light was blocked by the orange glare of lamp posts. It was getting quite late and he knew that Uryu would be demanding to leave soon. He needed to suck it up and act on something even beyond instinct.

He made himself stand up. Grabbing his hat, he stopped before he could touch it to his head. Closing his eyes he walked out of his bedroom, hat, fan and cane abandoned on the ground. As he continued to walk, he shed his dark green cloak and slipped out of his sandals mid-walk. By the time he was at the paper door, all he had on was his shirt and pants. He took a breath and opened the door.


End file.
